Waiting for the Damn Ferry to Arrive
by Sempre Nevada
Summary: Jordan is finally coming back from the city, and Gray can't wait any longer. Surely they have some catching up to do... But not in the way they expected. Rated M for smutty scene/light swearing.


**Yay for smuts! XD Go figure, the first story I post is a smut scene; but it's not -too- ahem... inappropriate. Definitely not for kiddies under 13 though! Enjoy~**

**&&&&**

Gray pounded hard on the piece of gold that he was trying to shape. It was the last thing he had to do today before his Grandpa would finally let him off. _Pound, Pound, Slam, Pound._ The pattern of clanging metal resounded throughout the little shop, making the tiny bell on the top of the cash register ding.

"Gray! What the hell are you doing over there?" Saibara barked, staring at Gray crossly. Gray stared down at the cauldron full of mis-shaped metal. The gold was gnarled and twisted, looking nothing like the hammer he had set out to make. Gray threw his tools down exasperatedly.

"Gramp, can I _please _go down to the dock? _Please?_" Gray hated being reduced to pleading. It made him feel like a powerless child; like someone who couldn't make decisions for himself. And Gray was more than capable of deciding things for himself.

"Yeah, alright, you whiny hormonal teenager. Go on, get outta here!" Saibara said, smirking. Gray hastily grabbed his hat and coat, and charged out of the door and into the chilly Autumn breeze. Leaves of gold, scarlet, and chestnut swirled all around his feet, permeating the breeze with a musky, damp scent. The smell invaded everything it touched, infusing all of his clothes so that he always smelled like leaves. Jordan always loved the scent of Autumn leaves. It was too bad how she had spent almost the entire Autumn season stuck in the hospital in the city, nursing her broken leg.

The story of Jordan's riding mishap had gotten around Mineral Town pretty quickly, given how fast gossip usually traveled between the gossip queens. It had started when Popuri had ran into the shop, panting and out of breath. She hurriedly tried to tell Gray and Saibara what had happened, but it all came out as a jumbled mass of "Jordan was screaming, she's in the river, I didn't know what to do, I thought you should know Gray, because you're her fiancé and all, I'm sorry!" Gray had rather rudely shoved her aside and nearly kicked the door down in his haste to get to Jordan.

Long story short (because Gray really didn't like retelling this story), Jordan had to hitch a ferry ride to the city to get her leg set in a cast. Gray had once again acted rudely towards the doctor after Dr. Trent had informed him that he couldn't set a cast for a completely fractured leg. After much cursing and bad-mouthing, Gray begrudgingly loaded a unconscious Jordan onto the ferry. The original time frame that Dr. Canlares, the city doc, had set up was two weeks total for the cast to set and the bone to heal. Then it was three weeks. And finally, four weeks. Gray had survived four long weeks without any contact from his fiancée. And he'd be damned if he was going to wait another minute longer.

"Hey Mr. Gray! Didja hear that big sissie's coming back today?" May asked excitedly from her usual post outside of Yodel Ranch. She was practically radiating excitement. Gray nodded at her absentmindedly as he turned down the path heading to Rose Square. He could hear her call after him, but he didn't pay her any mind. Call it cruel if you will, but he had much more important things to deal with at the moment. Like finding out where the hell the ferry was and why it wasn't here yet.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Gray, I already told you this several times. We had to make a emergency trip back to Flower Bud because Katie was going into labor. What would you have done? Let her suffer though the contractions and give birth on a boat? I didn't think so," Jordan said patiently, although the part about Katie and the baby made her blood boil. Call it a grudge, but she couldn't handle seeing someone in a stable relationship, waiting gleefully for the arrival of their first child. After what had happened to Hailey and all the devastation she had suffered through, she just thought of it as unfair for someone to be so lucky in such a situation.

Gray waited for Jordan to come back down from outer space when he saw the distant look in her eyes. He remembered quite vividly how opinionated Jordan could get when it came to the topic of pregnancy. He could understand though. No one, no matter how much wrong they had done, should ever get the nightmare that Hailey had endured. Teenage pregnancy was one thing, and underage teenage pregnancy was another... but to have a miscarriage after all of that stress and pressure was just downright unfair.

Out of the past two years that Hailey had lived on Hitachi Island, which consisted of Mineral Town, Forget-Me-Not Valley, and Flower Bud Village, only Jordan, Gray, and Matt had known about Hailey's teen pregnancy. Since two of them were her siblings, Gray was considered to be the only outsider that knew. And Hailey had quite passionately threatened to chop off his head if he let the news spill. So he had been tight-lipped about the situation ever since.

"Gray, babe? Hello? Earth to Gray?" Jordan asked quietly, rubbing his shoulders relaxingly. He blinked and smiled almost impishly, reaching out to tuck a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. They both came to love the rare, peaceful moments they had together at Jordan's home. Just quite evenings that they spent together, usually catching up on each other's day or how things went. Tonight they would probably spend the entire night catching up with each other, retelling all the events that had occurred in the month of Jordan's absence. But for now they just laid together in each other's embrace, with Jordan seated on Gray's lap.

She looked at him all of the sudden, her eyes brimming with pent up tears. His face softened immediately as he crushed her into his chest, stroking her hair in a erratic pattern. Her frame shook as the tears came pouring down, making his shirt wet and her eyes red. She hiccuped in a strange, almost sobbing way, gasping for the breath that always seemed to escape her. At once, she felt dizzy and light-headed, and looked at him as though he was standing over a hundred feet away.

"Jordan? JORDAN!" Gray yelled, shaking her frantically. Her head drooped down to his chest, lolling in such a way that made her seem like she was a lifeless doll. Gray picked her up and deposited her on the bed, running his hands up and down her forearms. She stirred lightly, grasping at his arms. With a sigh of relief, he plopped down on the bed beside her.

"Did I faint again?" Jordan asked after a while, staring at the buttons on his jumpsuit. She always had a knack for passing out in the most untimely situations. There was the time at her graduation after she said her speech; the time at the vet clinic when her dog Mojito passed away; or the time when Hailey showed up at her doorstep, eyes red and puffy with a I've-been-crying-all-day aurora emanating off of her. Her previous doctor never thought anything of it though. He just said that it was one of the body's ways of coping with an overload of senses or stress. She didn't buy that piece of crap for one second.

"Yeah. You were crying, then all of the sudden you looked at me as though in slow motion, and then you just slumped into my arms. Pretty freaky when all you were doing was crying," He said huskily, the emotion of panic still strong in his tone. She nuzzled into the curve of his neck, where the scent of musky Autumn leaves was the strongest. She pitied herself for missing her favorite season all for some stupid, worthless leg cast.

"I was hyperventilating. Except that most people don't pass out when that happens; they just get dizzy. But not me, nope. I'm the freak who passes out whenever she cries." She shook her head disappointedly. Gray gripped her forearms and looked at her sternly.

"You are _not _a freak, Jordan. Everyone's bodies deal with stress in their own ways. I happen to deal with mine by beating the crap out of hot, molten metal. Your sister Hailey deals with it by shutting herself off from the world. You deal with it by letting out your emotions and then passing out. It's natural and completely normal, understand?" He asked earnestly, trying to make eye contact. She ducked her head to hide the blush that had spread over her cheeks. She _liked _it when he demanded true answers out of her, when he decided to be the man in charge. He was kind of _sexy_ when he took control of her.

"What?"

"You're kind of sexy when you take control, that's all," Jordan said nonchalantly, as though it was one of the plainest things in the world. Now it was Gray's turn to blush. He reached up to grab the brim of his heat, but his plan was thwarted when Jordan threw it behind him. She pushed her hands through his ruddy brown hair, twirling the short locks around her fingertips. He closed his eyes, letting her fingers work their magic.

Jordan brought her face to his, and their breathing mingled together. She tortuously kept her lips just out of his reach, always swerving away whenever he tried to kiss her. Gray whimpered and tried to avert his attention by dragging the hem of her shirt over her head. She smiled shyly when he looked from her face to her chest, eying the two cotton-covered breasts with approval. Jordan rose off of the pillows and onto her elbows, pressing her lips against his. He gripped the back of her head, twisting it until it was locked more firmly against his mouth. She held tight to the collar of his jumpsuit, and with a hard tug she sent all of the buttons scattering across the bed.

"Somebody's eager," Gray commented, watching in amazement as she tried in earnest to tear his clothes apart. So far she had pulled his outer jumpsuit off, leaving him positioned over her in a pair of boxer and a t-shirt. Jordan tentatively wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her heels together in case he should try to escape.

Gray's mind went into overdrive when she pulled her hips up against. He didn't know what he had done next, except that Jordan's mouth was on his and his hips were settled heavily over hers. He pressed steadily into her, making her whimper each time they came in contact. She wanted him inside her, on top of her, over her.... any way she could get him. She understood now how easy it was to get caught up in their moment of passion. She sympathized all the more with Hailey and how one little thing that felt so right could lead to a disaster.

Gray flipped them over, so that Jordan was splayed across his lap, pressing down on just the spot that he wanted her to be. He slipped his hand inside of her boy shorts, looking up to see if she approved of it or not. She closed her eyes and nodded, gripping his fingers and moving them lower inside her shorts. He pressed the pad of his thumb over her slick folds, searching for the hidden cove. She gasped incoherently when he pushed two fingers inside of her core, stretching the tight flesh around his fingers.

"Gray.... Grah-ay." He continued to stroke her until she was practically chanting his name. She clutched at his hand, keeping the delicious rhythm at a steady pace. Her hips worked of their own accord, rocking unwaveringly against the palm of his hand. Jordan bent down stiffly, and pressed her lips onto his. She broke apart, gasping, when her climax sent her nerves into a explosion. She dug her knees into the bed as each rocketing spasm took her higher, clamping all over her lower muscles around his fingers.

"You have just officially spoiled my innocent mind and body," Jordan remarked teasingly. He beamed and kissed the top of her head affectionately. She squirmed uncomfortably when he withdrew his fingers, feeling as though the all the warm that she had just felt had left her.

"I really missed you, Jo."

"I missed you too," she whispered, snuggling down into his waiting arms. They both sighed in unison. That was, to put it simply, one of their more interesting nights together.


End file.
